


through omniscient eyes

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Omniscience, People Watching, Rescue Missions, Resurrection, Reunions, Weddings, the space between life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only sees bits and pieces of life going on without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through omniscient eyes

She no longer holds her place in the castle, but she's far from dead. The Forest of Beginnings is a plane of existence neither dead nor living, and Ventuswill can see everything.

One day in Autumn, she sees Frey in a beautiful white gown standing beside the man she loved, before the spot that was once hers. Vishnal, in a white suit to match her gown, stands beside her. He takes her hand, lacing their fingers together, and Frey smiles.

"In place of Lady Ventuswill, I will perform the ceremony," Volkanon announces. His eyes are full of tears, and as Frey turns to her groom, so are theirs.

"I wish she could be here."

"She is, sweetie. We can't see her, but...as long as we're thinking of her, she's here."

The bride and groom pledge their devotion to each other, embrace and kiss. As they take the first steps into the Town Square as husband and wife, her vision blurs and she slips back into sleep.

 

The next time she awakens, she sees the people of Selphia going about their daily lives. Her name keeps coming up, though, even the Sechs spy seems to miss her. And of course, them. Dylas, Amber, Dolce, Leon, all of them who once gave up their own lives to spend guarding her.

_Would you do it again, even knowing it would come to this?_

But every time, she comes back to Frey. She sees Frey and Vishnal living their new life together, kissing each other good morning, Vishnal preparing lunches for her with varied success. Frey still does her duty as Princess, still tends to the farm and her monsters, improves every skill she can every day.

One day, her vision fades on Vishnal announcing to her that he wants children. When she next awakens, Frey has a daughter cradled in her arms.

"Luna," she says, and Vishnal smiles.

"It's perfect."

She smiles a little as her vision fades once again, and that night she tries to send the new parents and their child her best wishes.

 

She doesn't know how much time has passed when she becomes aware of a presence in the Forest. A familiar presence that comes and goes, but every moment they seem to be closer. And then the visions come, Frey fighting her way through the Bane Dragon, Octopirate, Crystal Mammoth and countless others until she faces off against the shadow known as Ragnarok.

The barrier falls away, and she can clearly make out Frey's form rushing into the blinding light of the Forest.

"Venti!"

"You shouldn't be here," Ventuswill says sharply. "I sacrificed myself-"

"I came to save you," Frey interrupts. "I...I know you want to come home. That you never wanted to leave." And Frey's _right._ She misses Selphia, having the people visit her, chatting with Venti. The familiar warmth of the castle. The bustle around town during festivals. Pancakes.

But Frey looks exhausted, dirty and bruised as she holds the Rune Sphere in her hand and Venti knows what she intends to do.

"I won't lose anyone else! I won't allow this!"

"But I'm not alone. The power of everyone who believes in you, wants you to come home...Venti, you _belong_ in Selphia."

The spell only known by Earthmates, so strong Frey's body could never contain its power. She's about to sacrifice her body, her life, chanting the spell and lifting the sphere before Ventuswil can stop her.

 

She awakens, but not in the Forest of Beginnings. It happens on the first of the month, the first of Spring. Seven years to the day Frey first fell into Selphia. She's aware of her body, solid and alive, the familiar scent and sounds of the castle.

_Frey!_ she thinks once she's gotten her bearings. The last thing she knew was Frey chanting that dangerous spell, prepared to sacrifice herself for Ventuswill's sake. _Oh, Frey, you-_

"Venti!"

Frey. Vishnal, Luna, her guardians, Volkanon, everybody. Her eyes fill with tears as she realizes how Frey is still standing. Hope, she thinks, that's what powered the Rune Sphere. Not just Frey's, but that of the entire town.

"Thank you."

 

She awakens the next morning to a fresh day, seeing the familiar through new eyes. The sunlight filtering through the windows, Vishnal hurrying off to work while Clorica rubs the sleep from her eyes. Volkanon standing guard outside the castle.

And of course, the most welcome voice and sight of all.

"Good morning, Venti! I made you some pancakes!"


End file.
